There can only be one
by QuietShadowz
Summary: Neji and Hinata are having an epic battle and in the end there can only be one. Tenten bursts in and stops it but everything is not as it seems... oneshot maybe? i dont know


**so i'm lacking insperation and i thought maybe i should post some of the onshots that float around in my head and its good practice for battle sceans too please **

**excuse and spelling and grammer errors and dont be afriad to point them out i could use it. i would love the critequ it will make my writing soooo much beter **

**and ill give you cookies if you revew cuz i really need help on improving my writing and revews make me feel all fuzzy inside and make me smile so please revew!**

**QuietShadowz **

**disclamer: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS...yet muhahahahaha **

_thoughts_

talking

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

"It seems that it has come down to only us has it not dear cousin"

"Hai Nii-san it seems it has"

"Then let us finish this"

Lavender and cloudy grey clashed.

"THE END HAS COME" they both yelled as they rushed at each other their swords met with a loud crash releasing sparks. Spinning the smaller of the two kicked out

with her right leg her deep indigo hair whipping around her head. With her determination flashing in her lavender eyes.

"_I will not lose!"_ Her foot connected with her opponent's stomach sending him flying, crashing into the opposite wall.

Slowly the man lifted himself from the ground grasping his katana he entered a fighting pose crouched low to the ground his right foot in front left in back , his grey

eyes still holding a great determination he steeled himself this is the final moment this is the final battle and only one will be left standing…

"_I will not lose." _the man extended his left arm and signaled his opponent to advance. Wasting no time the woman rushed at him and once again blades crashed and

sparks flew the battle intensified nether seeming to gain the upper hand.

Stab,

Block

Slash

Block

Slash

Slash

Block

Stab

Slash

Duck

Jump

Twirl

Stab

A never-ending flurry of blades clashing sending off sparks the woman twirled evading a stab aimed at her heart and quickly turned aiming a slash at her opponent'sfeet but changing her mind at the last minute and forcefully making an uppercut aiming to slice the man in half.

Dodging to the side with great speed the man landed a punch to her stomach and in her slight moment of defencenessless he knocked away her katana disarming her."So this really is the end I have lost" the woman said kneeling

"Hinata-sama…" the man murmured

"No Neji you have won." Hinata murmured successfully cutting him off "The fate of the clan…of the world is in your hands you are free, you are the last and I know you will do what's best!" She finished raising her head with pride. Her eyes showing no sign of fear the only emotions visible in her beautiful seemingly puplilless eyes being trust, pride, and love, love for her cousin for her brother.

"I'm sorry Hinata…" was Nejis only reply. Jumping up he twirled in mid air preparing to decapitate her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" was heard from a bun haired woman of about 5'6" making Neji stop in mid air

"Nothing" both Hinata and Neji replied simultaneously like little kids getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Their playing Highlander" Hanabi told Tenten as she walked in holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Oh….ka….yy….? I didn't know you guys liked highlander."

"Like doesn't even begin to cover it... the firstime they saw that movie was befor I was born but they have always been obsecced with it you know they have fish named conner and Duncan….. Oh yeah want some?" she asked Tenten offering her the bowl of popcorn.

"WOW um .." Tenten began but got cut off by Neji who proceeded to pretend to cut off Hinatas head and then raise his hand in the air as collapsed to his knees overwhelmed by the "power" he had just "received".

Tenten Hanabi and Hinata collapsed in a fit of laughter from the sight of Neji's antic

"Ahahahaha wow..." Tenten wiped her eyes trying to gain control of herself.

then she took out a scroll and did something no one expected and unsealed and exact replica of Conner McClouds sword

"Can I play?"

* * *

**soooo did you like do you hink i could turn his into a two shot or chapter story and critisim and suggestions are welcome and if you dont know what highlander is go and rent it right now and watch it and if you cant go and look it up on google and then when you can go rent it and watch it theres actualy four of them but you need to watch them you dont need to watch all four but your should!**

**PLEASE REVEW ITS ONE OF THE ONLY REASONS I BOTHER TO DO THIS AND HOW THE H AM I SUPOSED TO GET BETTER IF YOU DONT HELP ME SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEW!**

**QuietShadowz ^^**


End file.
